Heart to Heart
by kireina toshirou
Summary: : gimana jika melihat namja yang menjadi kekasihmu tengah merangkul pinggang seorang yeoja dengan sangat mesra. Mungkin yang terpikir olehmu untuk balas dendamkan? Nah begitu juga dengan aku


Holaaaa….

Kireina-chan kembali ke dunia ff…

Ini buat readers yang nunggu comebackku. Maklum wbku terlalu lamaXD

Semoga menghibur…

* * *

><p>Summary : gimana jika melihat namja yang menjadi kekasihmu tengah merangkul pinggang seorang yeoja dengan sangat mesra. Mungkin yang terpikir olehmu untuk balas dendamkan? Nah begitu juga dengan aku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Heart to Heart<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku menghentakkan sepatu berhak tinggiku kelantai berkeramik putih yang sekarang terlihat bertransportasi warna menjadi hitam kelam. Sesekali terdengar decakkan kesal serta berbagai macam umpatan khas anak muda yang tampak tidak enak di dengar. Sebenarnya aku bukanlah orang yang kasar, namun sayangnya aku orang yang dengan gampangnya melampiaskan rasa kesal pada apapun yang aku lihat.<p>

Sekali lagi aku menoleh kebelakang, berharap lelaki bodoh berambut kecoklatan memasang wajah khawatir karna mendapati sang kekasih yang tak ada disekitarnya. Bukannya mendapat kabar yang cukup menyenangkan, aku malah melihat namja yang menjadi kekasihku itu tengah merangkul pinggang seorang yeoja dengan sangat mesra.

'mati kau kim jonghyun!' batinku mengumpat yang entah keberapa kalinya.

Aku membalik badanku yang langsung saja terjatuh kebelakang karna sukses menabrak orang yang ada didepanku. Aku memegang kepalaku dan kurasakan rasa nyeri mulai menjalar dari daerah punggungku.

"YA! KAU NGGAK PUNYA MATA YA?" decakku kesal. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menabrakku

"Hei! Kim Ang Gun, kau kenapa sih? Lagi PMS?" tanya orang itu. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan terdiam sebelum akhirnya merengek pada sosok yeoja manis yang tampak terusik karna tiba-tiba kupeluk.

"HUWE….Juju…" rengekku. Seorang yeoja yang tampak lebih muda dari kami datang dengan membawa sebuah es krim berasa coklat yang sudah tampak berkurang setengahnya.

"Ada apa dengan mahluk ini onnie?" tanyanya kurang ajar yang dengan sukses mendapat sebuah deathglare tanpa ampun dariku yang sama sekali tak membuatnya takut.

"Diam kau maknae! Kau membuatku tambah bad mood!" dia menyeringai, membuatku semakin kesal saja

"Aku memang tak berniat menghiburmu onnie, jujur saja aku tersanjung dengan perkataanmu tadi," balasnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang entah sudah berapa banyak namja yang terjerat dengan tampang sok polosnya.

"Yuie, jangan terlalu sering mengganggunya, kau tak kasihan pada wajahnya yang mirip kucing tercebur itu?" gumam seseorang, aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja cantik yang mirip Choi Minho namun berperawak atau lebih tepatnya berbadan kecil yang kira-kira setinggi 167 cm itu. Sebelum sempat membalas ejekkan mereka, Juju sudah melerai pertengkaran tak penting kami.

"Gunie, jangan kau ladeni mereka, kau sudah tahukan otak mereka rada-rada gila?" ujarnya seolah seluruh dunia mengetahui kebodohan dongsaeng serta teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Ne, aku baru ingat kalau mereka gila," balasku yang segera mendapat protesan dan cibiran dari mereka. Tiba-tiba entah setan apa yang merasukiku aku mendapat sebuah ide gila yang cukup menarik untuk dicoba. Hm.. nampaknya teman satu grup noonaku dapat membantu. Sambil menyeringai setan kutatap para dongsaeng serta onnieku.

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian"

Normal Pov

Ang Gun masuk kesebuah apartement cukup mewah yang berada di daerah yang cukup elit di kota Seoul. Dia berjalan ekstra hati-hati kedalam, berdoa semoga saja sang pemilik apartement tak terbangun, apalagi memergoki aksinya yang hampir mirip pencuri ini.

'Ingat yeobo, ini semua murni kesalahanmu!" batinnya yang tetap saja bersikeras bahwa apa yang dia lakukan bukanlah tindakan kriminal dengan berpegang di dalil dia adalah yeojachingunya. Dia ingin membuat cowok ini jera dangan menegurnya secara tak langsung. Lagi pula ini memang harinya dia mengerjai sang pacar.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara yang gaduh namun tak cukup keras untuk membangunkan namjachingunya. Jonghyun memang orang pagi namun dia takkan bangun kalau tak ada seberkas cahaya dari langit, untuk itulah Ang Gun harus rela bangun jam 3 pagi untuk melangsungkan aksi balas dendam sepihaknya.

Setelah merasa persiapan yang dia buat sudah sempurna, dia mendatangi kamar Jonghyun dan mencium keningnya dengan mesra, tak khayal itu membuat Jonghyun tersenyum walau masih berada di alam mimpi. Saat mengangkat wajahnya, senyum setan mampir di wajah manisnya.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan blingku," dan dengan gerakkan secepat kilat, dia meninggalkan Jonghyun yang masih tertidur dengan senyuman manis yang tetap tak pudar tanpa tahu hal menarik apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

Jonghyun Pov

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku yang kaku karna tersiram cahaya matahari. Aku mengernyit heran memandang wekerku yang menunjukan pukul 10 pagi

'Tumben aku kesiangan?' batinku. Aku berangkat dari kasur nyamanku dan beranjak kekamar mandi. Membasuh wajahku dengan air dan meraih handphoneku.

Kutekan no.1 yang mengarah kepanggilan cepat kearah Gunieku.

"Yeoboseyo," sapaku. Biasanya jam segini dia belum bangun dan bingo, kudengar umpatan khasnya dan decakan kesal yang hampir tiap hari aku dengar. Hah..telpon pagi adalah rutinitasku setelah aku bangun tidur

"Wae?" ucapnya datar, aku ragu dia sudah ada di alam nyata atau malah ngelindur.

"Kau sudah sadarkan?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"YA! AKU TIDAK SEDANG PINGSANKAN? KAU INI PAGI-PAGI UDAH BIKIN ORANG KESAL AJA!" teriaknya. Aku menghela nafas. Heran kenapa aku mendapat pacar sepertinya. Padahal tipeku kan yang lemah lembut, eh malah dapet otot kawat tulang besi.

"Akukan hanya khawatir, kau sih! Kemarin menghilng tiba-tiba" ujarku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia semakin berdecak kesal, ya ampun kemarin aku buat salah apalagi?

"Sudah ah, kau membuatku semakin kesal! Sudah bangunkan aku pagi-pagi dan sekarang mengingatkanku pada kejadian kemarin!" umpatnya, sebelum dia menutup telponnya aku menanyakan apa salahku dan sekali lagi aku mendengar beberapa kata-kata pedas dari mulutnya

"Babo!'"

"Gak peka!"

"Jelek"

"Telmi!"

"Ganjen!"

Tut..tut..tut..

Sambungan terputus dan sukses membuatku bengong ditempat. Aku menjerit dalam hati. Selalu saja begini, pagi-pagi bukannya bertelpon mesra malah mendapat umpatan dan bentakkan yang aku sendiri tak tahu salahku apa. hah…dasar yeoja! Hatinya sulit sekali ditebak.

Aku mengambil cukur jenggot dan krimnya. Menaburkan disekitar philtrum dan daguku. Ukh…bau gak enak apa ini?

Aku mencium tanganku yang tampak lengket dengan bau tak sedap.

"AAA…siapa yang membuat krim ini jadi begini?" teriakku. Aku segera saja mengambil telpon dan menghubungi no. yang sudah sangat kuhafal.

Ang Gun Pov

Namja jelek itu menelpon lagi, hmmm…gak biasanya? Apa udah mulai ya?

"Yeoboseyo?"

"YA! KIM ANG GUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KRIM PENCUKUR JENGGOTKU!" bentaknya. Aku ingin tertawa mendengar teriakkannya yang tentu saja kutahan dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku mengatur nafasku yang masih saja menggelitikku dan menggodaku untuk tertawa. Aish… tahan sebentar

Aku sedikit mengeruh, seolah aku benar-benar terbangun dan masih sangat mengantuk karna terbangun secar mendadak.

"YA! KAU BARU SAJA MENELPONKU! DAN SEKARANG MALAH MENERIAKKIKU DAN MENUDUHKU MELAKUKAN APA TADI…" ucapku mencoba terputus karna tak focus mendengar teriakkannya

"Cukur jenggot.." sambungnya

"YA ITU! AKU TAK PERLU CUKUR JENGGOT DAN AKU MASIH PUNYA BANYAK WAKTU UNTUK MELAKUKAN HAL YANG LEBIH PENTING DARI MENGERJAIMU! DAN SATU LAGI! AKU YEOJA! UNTUK APA AKU HARUS MENGAMBIL CUKUR JENGGOTMU!" bentakku

"Akukan tak mengatakan kau mengambilnya.."

"Lalu apa?" tanyaku kesal

"Seseorang mengganti krimku dengan sesuatu yang lengket dan bau, dan saat dipesta kemarin kau tak ada jadi ada kemungkinan kau…"

"Berhenti menuduhku! Kemarin aku ada siaran radio jadi mana mungkin aku bisa menukarnya, ya itupun kalau kau ingat karna terlalu asyik dengan Se Kyung," cibirku. Dia terdiam

"Kau yakin tak melakukannya, misalnya dengan pagi-pagi da-"

"YA! KIM JONGHYUN! AKU BENAR-BENAR MARAH PADAMU! SEHARUSNYA KAU TAHU AKU BUKANLAH TIPIKAL ORANG PAGI YANG BANGUN SEBELUM PAJAR UNTUK MELAKUKAN KEJAHILAN! DAN KAU TAHU BETUL BERAPA LAMA WAKTU TIDURKU DAN SEKARANG KAU MENGGANGGU DAN MENUDUHKU YANG ENGGAK-ENGGAK? KAU MAU MINTA PUTUS? NGOMONG AJA DEH!" teriakku, dia tampak gelagapan

"Sudah…tak perlu banyak omong, jangan ganggu aku dulu," dan aku menutup telpon dengan senyum puas.

Mission no.1 sukses!

Jonghyun pov

Aku menatap hpku dengan perasaan campur aduk. Jadi itu alasannya dia membentakku saat aku telpon tadi? Gara-gara Se Kyung lagi? Aish..nampaknya aku harus bicara pada manejerku untuk tidak usah mengurusi masalah pribadiku lagi.

Sekarang Gunieku jadi tambah marah. Aish siapa pula yang menukar krimku? Lihat akibatnya! Aku jadi bertengkar besar dengannya. Aku menghela nafas berat, gimana cara meredakan amarahnya?

Aku mengambil pasta gigi dan memasukkan sikat gigiku kemulut yang buru-buru kumuntahkan lagi.

"Uek…ues…" aku berusaha mengeluarkan pasta yang nampak tertelan olehku. Ya ampun, pastanya ditukar juga oleh seseorang!

Aku membalik pasta gigiku dan membaca cara pemakaian'cara menambahkan bulu kaki agar terlihat seksi dan manly' yang langsung saja membuatku tercengang hebat.

"APA-APAAN INI!"

(^^)(^^)

Aku memegang kepala yang tampak pusing. Aku tak niat lagi untuk membersihkan diri dikamar mandi yang barang-barangnya sudah diganti oleh seseorang. Okelah yang soal krim itu, ini apa? pasta gigi! Hello! Aku ingin memutihkan gigi! Bukan membuatnya jadi penuh bulu dan lagi, apa-apaan itu? Masa sabun mandiku ditukar dengan sabun untuk hewan ternak? Aku ini manusia dan lagi seorang artis! Siapa sih orang yang kurang kerjaan melakukan ini?

Ngedumel gak jelas membuat kepalaku tambah pusing. Aku sempat mencurigai Ang Gun yang sukses membuatnya tambah kesal dan mengira aku minta putus. Andwe.. aku sangat menyayanginya melebihi maniak chicken, monyet, jerapah dan maniak pink itu, aku gak mau putus. Akh…kenapa bebanku malah tambah berat, padahal semalam aku bermimpi Ang Gun menciumku dengan penuh kasih sayang! Apakah mimpi langkah tersebut pertanda buruk? Aish yang benar saja

Aku mendudukkan bokongku disofa dan..

"Buk!" suara yang penuh ironi itu terdengar saat aku terjatuh dari sofa yang roboh. Aku mengernyit heran. Sofa bisa roboh? Mana mungkin! Aish pasti ini ulah orang yang sama. Hua…sebenarnya siapa pembuat petaka ini? Kenapa aku begitu sial!

Ku meringis dan masuk kekamar, mengambil pasta gigi, sabun yang baru. Aku harus segera pergi dari rumah ini. Aku yakin isi rumah ini sudah tak beres lagi. Aku segera mandi di kamar mandi tamu dan dengan cepat bergegas keluar dengan baju kaos yang masih tersisa karna lagi-lagi ada orang yang seenak udel mengganti bajunya dengan baju anak-anak. Terlebih itu baju perempuan! Aish…itu sangat memalukan

Dug…dug…Ushh….

Firasat buruk nih. Entah mengapa aku merasa si pelaku sedang mengikutiku sehingga aku terus tertimpa sial. Dengan takut-takut aku menoleh ke ban mobil belakangku yang sudah aku duga telah kempes. Ayolah! Kuharap ini mimpi! Jalan kearah daerah syutingku sepi dan lagi disini jarang terlihat mobil yang melintas karna ini jadwal orang 'sibuk'. Aku mengeluarkan keringat dingin karna daerah ini sama sekali gak ada tanda-tanda adanya bengkel. Situasi di daerah pinggir pantai membuat daerah ini sepi saat jam-jam begini

"AAAA…SEBENARNYA ADA APA DENGAN HARI INI? KENAPA RASANYA DEWI FORTUNA GAK MAU SINGGAH DI DEKATKU?" teriakku yang mulai frustasi. Kutendang ban mobilku dan kukeluarkan ban cadanganku. Untung aku selalu sedia payung sebelum hujan

Normal pov

Ke-4 yeoja tengah cekakak-cekikikkan menyaksikan seorang namja yang terus berdecak dan sekarang mulai mengumpat lagi karna ban depan mobilnya pecah. Tanpa ada rasa kasihan dan niat membantu mereka meninggalkan lokasi dan mulai menyusun rencana yang baru. Entah apalagi yang akan mereka perbuat untuk menyiksa sang korban yang mulai putus asa dan akhirnya mendorong mobilnya yang jauh dari kata ringan

"Aku berjanji, sekalipun itu Gunie, aku takkan melepaskannya begitu saja! Lihat saja kalau aku tahu ini ulah siapa! Akan kubalas dia dua kali lebih parah dari ini!" geramnya. Peluh mulai membanjirinya, membuat penampilannya yang keren berubah menjadi seperti kertas lusuh yang layak dibuang.

"AKHhh.." teriaknya yang entah kesekian kalinya untuk hari ini. Namja pemilik sura tiga oktaf ini mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa semuanya seakan tak berakhir? Kulitnya sudah memerah karna tersiram matahari selama dua jam lebih.

Tttin…ttnnn..

Suara bagaikan dewa terdengar ditelinganya. Dia menoleh penuh harap pada kendaraan yang mulai menepi kearahnya. Nampaknya dewi fortuna sudah iba pada Jonghyun yang nampaknya terlalu menderita hari ini.

Sang malaikat penyelamat membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Jonghyun sedang apa kamu?" tanya Se Kyung. Jonghyun tersenyum seraya menunjuk mobilnya. Padahal keadaan sudah lecek masih aja sok keren

"Mobilku rusak karna dikerjain orang, nampaknya aku di untit deh," katanya pede. Se Kyung tersenyum khawatir.

"Penguntit? Itu berbahaya sekali! Lebih baik kau ikut aku, biar mobilnya dibawa nanti saja," gumamnya dan tentu saja itu adalah kata-kata yang di tunggu Jonghyun sejak lama, namun sebelum bernafas lega sebuah suara tengah mengintruksinya

"Bagus ya..aku khawatir setengah mati kau malah enak-enakkan selingkuh?" ujar suara itu dingin. Keringat dingin kembali mengalir di dahi Jonghyun, dengan takut-takut dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sang kekasih yang sudah siap membunuhnya.

"Ang Gun…" desisnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Ang Gun hanya mendesis seperti ular yang mengincar mangsa.

'tamatlah nasibku…' batin Jonghyun. Dari apapun di dunia ini, dia hanya takut pada mood Ang Gun yang sedang jelek. Karna wanita ini tak khayal akan menyiksanya tanpa ampun seolah raja menghukum budaknya.

"Cepat naik atau…" mendengar sinyal bahaya dia segera masuk ke mobil Ang Gun tanpa sempat berpamit pada Se Kyung yang mendesah kecewa membuat sang rapper noona ini tersenyum kemenangan

'Rasakan kau!' batinnya. Dan dengan kecepatan maksimum Ang Gun mengendarai mobilnya menuju perumahan dipinggir pantai tempat pelaksanaan syuting we get married dia dan sang kekasih.

"Jonghyun! Turunkan barang-barangku!" perintahnya layaknya permaisuri, Jonghyun hanya menerima nasib. Dari tadi usahanya percuma saja. Pergi ke lokasi syuting tapi nggak syuting karna kru ada urusan penting. Dan lebih sialnya dia harus terjebak dengan sang kekasih yang menyuruhnya mengangkat seluruh barang belanjaannya yang sudah tak terhitung. Pelu sudah membasahi tubuh Jonghyun, membuat wajahnya tampak sangat letih.

"Kita istirahat dulu ya? Rumahku kan nggak jauh dari sini!" bujuknya. Ang Gun hanya menyeringai, dia menatap jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Kakinya pun berteriak minta ampun, jadi terpaksa dia membiarkan Jonghyun sedikit bernafas

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus memasak makanan untukku! Dan kalau sampai itu gak enak aku akan…"

Glek! Jonghyun menelan ludah tertahan, tak berani mendengar ancaman sang kekasih. Setelah sampai ke apartementnya dia bergegas mandi dan berlari kearah dapur. Membuka buku resep dan mencari masakan apa yang enak namun bisa dia masak dengan kemampuan ala kadarnya.

"Aku mau mandi! Dan makanan harus jadi sebelum aku selesai!" titahnya. Segera saja itu membuat Jonghyun kalang kabut, nampaknya sejak awal Jonghyun telah menunjukkan ciri-ciri suami takut istri. Tapi walaupun Ang Gun seperti anjing lepas entah mengapa Jonghyun tetap mencintainya, ya cinta memang buta! Dan cinta telah membutakan mata Jonghyun.

Ang Gun masuk kekamar Jonghyun untuk berganti baju. Setelah selesai berganti baju dia menghirup aroma khas tubuh kekasihnya dan mulai meneliti kamar Jonghyun yang kasual dan berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang sekamar dengan maknae yang berantakkan bak kapal karam. Setelah puas meneliti, pandangannya tertuju pada 5 Foto yang sengaja diselipkan di bawah bantal. Karna penasaran dia mengambil Foto itu dan tersenyum mendapati fotonyalah yang ada disana.

Foto pertama dia sedang marah, dia membolak balik foto itu dan menemukan tulisan

'yeoja maco!' dan kontan saja membuat amarahnya makin memuncak. Di ambilnya Foto kedua, menunjukkan dirinya yang sedang cemberut tak jelas. Seperti yang dia duga ada tulisan dibelakangnya.

"Mirip monyet' Ang Gun mengepal tangannya mencoba menahan amarah dan perasaan ingin membunuh kekasihnya. Diambil foto ketiga dengan garang

Foto dirinya tertimpa cahaya matahari, itu foto saat dia menyiram bunga. Ang Gun kembali membalik fotonya.

'matahari dan bunga adalah kombinasi yang sempurna, sesempurna orang yang merawatnya,'

Blush! Pipinya sedikit merona. Aish…pikirannya meleset.

Dia mengambil foto keempat sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsinya dari luar.

"Gunie? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya khawatir. Ang Gun mencoba tenang dan berteriak seolah terganggu

"Aku baik-baik saja! Sana masaklah dengan benar! jangan sampai aku keracunan!" bentaknya. Ang Gun tersenyum saat namjachingunya berjalan menjauh, dia mengangkat foto keempat menampilkan ekspresi dirinya menangis. Sejak kapan dia memiliki foto ini?

'Inikan foto syuting film DON'T CRY' batinnya. Dia membalik foto itu

"Lebih dari apapun aku tak pernah menginginkan dia mengeluarkan setititkpun benda bening ini, dia memang terlihat sangat cantik saat bulir air mata membasahi pipinya, namun dia juga terlihat rapuh…seolah dia akan hancur saat terjamak…" kata-kata Ang Gun, dia tertegun membaca bait selanjutnya

"karna itu aku takkan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu, agar kau tetap kokoh mengeluarkan pesonamu yang menghipnotisku," Ang Gun terdiam. Cih…sok puitis. Tapi memang sangat indah walau dia tak begitu mengagungkan sikap romantis, tapi dia tahu ini adalah murni tanpa ada rekayasa, ini perasaan Jonghyun untuknya yang tersalur dalam kepingan dirinya dalam beberapa bentuk ekspresi.

Foto terakhir…

Menampilkan dirinya dan Jonghyun sedang memeluk seorang anak kecil. Keduanya tertawa dengan seorang anak kecil yang tampak cemberut.

Ini saat Jonghyun membantunya mengasuh Jira saat syuting hello baby, tulisan terakhir sebelum sekali lagi Jonghyun kembali mengganggunya

"Kau mau makan dimana?" tanyanya.

"DIATAS PIRINGLAH! SANA KAU DARI TADI MENGGANGGUKU SAJA!" umpatnya. Sedang bagus-bagusnya malah diganggu, minta kena sate saja. Jonghyun menghela nafas panjang, dia kembali ke dapur dan mengangkat makanannya kebalkon yang menghadap ke kota Seoul. Pemandangan Seoul saat malam sungguh indah dan dia akan memanfaatkan moment ini untuk minta maaf. Bisa mati dia jika Ang Gun terus-terusan marah padanya.

Diletakkannya lilin panjang dan bunga mawar yang dia pesan diam-diam. Dia menoleh kebawah menyaksikan anggota noona yang membantunya menyiapkan lampu-lampu bertuliskan

"Mianhae saranghae" rencana sempurna, itulah pikirnya. Namun dia masih cukup cemas. Ang Gun bukan tipe romantis dan senang mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sulit diterka. Itulah kenapa Jonghyun tak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang lebih romantis dari ini, well Ang Gun mungkin akan melemparnya dengan sandal atau apa karna alasan yang tak masuk akal "aku jijik liat orang sok romantis" nah sekarang siapa yang nggak peka? Diperhatiin dibilang sok romantis, nggak diperhatiin dibilang pengen putus dan selingkuh. Entah apa yang dipikirkan yeoja penggila ungu seperti Onew itu.

Ang Gun keluar. Jonghyun menarikkan kursinya untuk Ang Gun dan memulai acara makan. Tumben nih anak nggak banyak komentar dan saat melihat lampu yang diukir sedemikian romantis pun dia tak bergeming. Jonghyun menarik kesimpulan kalau sebentar lagi dia akan di maki.

"Jonghyun nyanyikan lagu yang baru kau buat," ujarnya. Jonghyun menggosok telinganya yang tak gatal

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudah nyanyikan saja.."

"Tapi belum selesai.." penolakan Jonghyun terhenti saat Ang Gun menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tampak seperti pelangi yang berwarna warni…

Kau seperti gemuruh hujan saat sedang marah.." dia mulai bernyanyi. Emosinya sangat bagus saat dia menyanyikan lagu barunya.

' lampu itu pasti dibanti Juju cs, dasar bermuka dua,' batinnya tersenyum. Jonghyun menghentikan lagunya

"Kanapa diam?" hardik Ang Gun. Jonghyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Aku nggak bisa buat nada berikutnya…" jawabnya ragu.

"Karna kau segalanya bagiku dan kau adalah masa depan yang ingin kulihat

Ijinkan aku menggandeng tanganmu dan menyanyikan nina bobo bersamamu.

Bukan untukmu bukan untukku tapi untuk buah hati kita kelak

Jadi biarkan aku membimbingmu kemasa depan.

Dimana aku bisa melihatmu dari sosok dekat tanpa ada gangguan" lanjutku. Dia terbengong sesaat.

Ang Gun Pov

"Bagaiman? Cocokkan?" tanyaku sumringan

"Kata-kata itu…" ujarnya tercekat.

"Ya! Kau memang bodoh! Masa menempatkan Foto itu ditempat yang mencolok, tentu saja aku gampang menemukannya," hinaku.

"Pantas kau tahan dalam kamar," decaknya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengingat tulisan terakhir di balik foto

Foto terakhir

Karna kau segalanya bagiku dan kau adalah masa depan yang ingin kulihat

Ijinkan aku menggandeng tanganmu dan menyanyikan nina bobo bersamamu.

Bukan untukmu bukan untukku tapi untuk buah hati kita kelak

Jadi biarkan aku membimbingmu kemasa depan.

Dimana aku bisa melihatmu dari sosok dekat tanpa ada gangguan

"Ya, aku akan menerima gandengan tanganmu, namun sebelum itu. Ijinkan aku menggodamu agar aku dapat merasakan betapa nyamannya aku disimu, agar kau tak bosan. Agar kau terus membawaku kemasa depan yang ingin kau lihat bersamaku,"

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>

* * *

><p>Hua...ini ff yang bikin author galau...(_)<p>

rei mau minta maaf baru muncul sekarang.

insya allah rei akan kembali aktif. oh ya ini alamat fb author

annyuu nyunyu

moga bisa makin akrab^^

mohon review


End file.
